Bakugan: Kodomo no Taiyou
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: Spoilers for Okamiden. It has been a thousand years since Chibiterasu defeated Akuro and people have forgottend about gods and spirits all together. Darkness grows once again, and the Heir to the Sun must take a stand.
1. The Story We Knew Well

I'm testing the waters with this one and I've just recently come back to the Bakugan fandom. This will start a few days before New Vestroia since I need to reacquaint myself aka watch the rest of the episodes. Expect OOCness, refrences to Japanese fairytales and mythology, and violence. Also warning, this contains spoilers for Okamiden, so don't read if you don't want to be spoiled about the end and other points of the game.

Let's start.

I don't own Bakugan or Okamiden. Bakugan belongs to whoever made it, and Okamiden and its wonderful music belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Once upon a time in the land known as Nippon<strong>

**A great and boundless evil known as Orochi descended from the heavens and enveloped the land in despair**

**Fire**

**Darkness**

**Wind**

**Water**

**Lightning**

**Light**

**Poison**

**Earth**

**The eight heads of Orochi sent evil spirits to terrorize the people**

**Only in Death's embrace did the people find peace**

**Then the white wolf, Shiranui, appeared**

**In his battle with Orochi, Shiranui called upon the power of the Sun**

**This enabled the hero Nagi to raise his sword, Tsukuyomi, against Orochi**

**Man and beast, together as one, faced this great evil**

**The battle was both perilous and exhausting**

**In the end, all eight of Orochi's vile heads were cut off**

**The people celebrated the end of Orochi's dark reign**

**and they praised the great god who had saved them**

**However, Orochi's demise did not spell the end of all evil**

**One hundred years later**

**The once-defeated Orochi returned to terrorize the people**

**Evil spirits once again began to spread across the land, anew**

**Two new heroes arose to stop the threat posed by Orochi:**

**Amaterasu, Shiranui's spirit reborn as the great goddess**

**and Susano, a distant descendant of the mighty Nagi**

**The new duo fought against the eight-headed serpent valiantly**

**and they eventually triumphed**

**Despite their victory, evil spirits still roamed the land**

**When it seemed the spirits were on the cusp of victory,**

**the prayers of the people rejuvenated the weakened Amaterasu**

**and she was able to purge the darkness from the land**

**Thus, peace was restored,**

**and Amaterasu left for the heavens**

**The nine months following her departure were ones filled with tranquility and joy**

**Because of this, the people's faith in the gods began to wane**

**Then the darkness once again began to spread**

**This time, Amaterasu's son, Chibiterasu, descended to earth**

**He met many allies on his journey**

**Kuni, the adopted son of Susano**

**Nanami, a mermaid who served Otohime**

**Kagu, a performer with powerful exorcism abilities**

**Kurow, one of the Moon Tribe**

**and Manpuku, a boy from Shiranui's time**

**Together, they fought against the evil spirits and drove back the darkness**

**But in doing so, Kurow lost his life**

**For he was a container meant to hold and destroy the being known as Akuro**

**Thus, they succeeded in bringing back peace**

**Chibiterasu parted ways with Kuni and returned to the heavens**

**Years have passed since that fateful day**

**The people of Nippon once again forgot about the gods**

**and they forgot about the white wolf altogether**

**No longer is the story of Shiranui told**

**No longer do people remember the evil of the vile Orochi**

**No longer does anyone believe**

* * *

><p>Fourteen year old Dan Kuso yawned and stretched his arms up above his head. Another sunny day. Another sunny, boring, Bakugan-less day. Rubbing his eyes, he pulled back the curtain to let in more sunshine, "Nice day out... again."<p>

It would've been more complete if Drago was here with him. Dan turned away from the window and headed for the bathroom. While he brushed his teeth he stared at his own reflection in the mirror. A completely normal, brunet teenager stared right back at him. Though lately, something had been bugging him. He'd have urges to go and explore places more often, and he found himself staring at the calligraphy brushes everytime he passed the art store.

He'd even traced patterns on the table at the restaurant Runo's family owned with ketchup. Runo had been pissed and made him clean up the mess. All of these stemmed from the dreams he'd been having.

Dreams of the country side with cherry blossoms dancing in the wind. And everytime, there would be a village with the biggest sakura tree he had ever seen.

_'I wonder why I would be dreaming of that,' _Dan said in his head. Furrowing his brow, he mussed up his own hair even more, "Rrrgh... I don't get it."

He then proceeded to rinse out his mouth and wash his face and hair with warm water. The water turned from clear to muddy brown as it traveled down the drain. When Dan picked his head back, he looked different. Instead of being brown, his hair was white with inky black tips, like a brush that had been dipped in ink. Red markings were now visible on his face, the make up having been washed away.

As far as he could remember, Dan had always had these markings and his hair this way. His mother and father both said the markings were, supposedly, birthmarks.

_'Odd birthmarks if almost no one can see them,_' he thought absently. Still, he had dyed his hair as to avoid being bullied and covered his markings up with the make up his mother bought just to make sure. He reached over to grab his bottle of hair dye and reapplied it. Lastly came his markings. He checked his shoulders, torso and arms. Nope, they were all good.

"All right," Dan said when the last bit of red was covered up. He walked out of the door and went down stairs.

Today would be another good day.

* * *

><p><em>The coast<em>

Overlooking the shores was a mossy cliff. Underneath the lichen and greenery were bolders, gravel, and soil that covered ruins of a sort. Above it, a ominous black cloud began to form. From it, lighting shot down causing a huge explosion. Smoke curled into the air, floating from the huge scar in the earth. Dark shadows bubbled to life from the darkness of the now-exposed ruins.

They gathered together and created eight serpent heads that flew off eight different directions. A gust blew in through the coast, creating huge waves.

"Whoa!" a fisherman yelled, hanging onto the edges of his boat. The rough waters died down eventually, and he sighed in relief.

"Hmm? Wait, what is that?" He squinted and shielded his eyes. Underneath the cover of hand, he saw dark clouds rolling in, "A storm?"

The next thing he knew, the sky went dark.

* * *

><p>End intro.<p>

This mirror's Okamiden's beginning, I know. To accomodate a certain role, there will be a OC, that much is certain.

Fun Fact time:

Susanoo (Or Susano-O, Susanowo, Tatehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto) is the Japanese god of storms, born from the nose of the god Izanagi when he washed in a river to cleanse himself of the sin of Yomi. He was banished to earth when he greatly upset his sister, Amaterasu. Susano-O landed in the province of Izumo and met two earthly Kami. Seven of their eight daughters had been devoured by the eight-headed serpent, Yamata no Orochi, and their last daughter, Kushinada-Hime was next. Susano-O set a trap for Yamata no Orochi, turning Kushinada-Hime into a comb and leaving eight jars of sake in her place. Yamata no Orochi drank the sake, and every single one of its eight heads fell asleep. Susano-O cut off its eight heads and found a sword within its body which he presented to his sister. Susano-O married Kushinada-Hime and is enshrined in Kumano Taisha in Shimane, formerly known as Izumo. He also considered to be the ruler of Yomi.

Amaterasu (Or Amaterasu-Oumikami, Ouhiru-menomuchi-no-kami) is the Japanese goddess of the Sun, born from the left eye of Izanagi. She is the ruler of Takamagahara and it is said the royal family are her descendents. Amaterasu locked herself away when her brother, Susano-O, killed one of her handmaids. Left without light, the kami of heaven were desperate to lure her out. Finally, Ame-no-Uzume succeeded in bringing Amaterasu out of her confinement and Susano-O was banished from heaven. Her shrine is called the Honden Shrine and it is at the entrance of the Ise Shrine.

Tsukuyomi (Or Tsukiyomi, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto) is the Japanese god of the Moon, born from the right eye of Izanagi. He killed Uke Mochi, the goddess of food, out of disgust of the way the food was prepared. when Amaterasu found out, she refused to look at her brother ever again and moved to another part of heaven. A shrine to Tsukuyomi exists in Kyoto.

Review and no flames or I shall Power Slash right through them.


	2. The Littlest Sun

Next chapter.

I still don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Dan wandered the streets of the city, his hands in his pockets. The hours had seemed to drag by and he found himself growing even more restless by the minute. Tapping his foot, he pulled out his cellphone and checked the time.<p>

12:32 PM

He groaned and flipped it shut, "What do I do now?"

He walked down the sidewalk, passing the shops by. From the corner of his eye he spotted art supplies in the display window of a arts and crafts store. They were having a half price sale apparently. Dan stopped and looked them. Getting a idea, he walked right into the store. When he came back, he had a bag in his hand.

"All right," he grinned and looked down at his newly acquired supplies, "Now I have something to do!"

Dan broke into a jog and headed straight for the wooded area of the park. In the fountain area, children were laughing and playing while a elderly woman was feeding the pigeons. Dan walked under the shade and seated himself underneath a large tree. He pulled out his new sketchbook, brush, and paints.

"What should I paint..." he hummed to himself. He blinked when a image came to his mind. It was of the night sky, all of the stars visible. The brightest ones were lined up in a pattern that created a shape of some sort. Dan looked down at the white piece of paper and set to work on it. Wind blew through the tree tops making the leaves rustle and the long blades of grass on the ground swayed.

Dan continued to paint uninhibited. The shape became more and more clear to him as he outlined the stars, creating a winding form in his painting. The serpentine like body twisting against the black and blue background, finally in full form.

It was a dragon.

Dan blinked once. Then twice. Then three times. He openly gaped at his own handywork, "... Wow, I didn't know I could do this."

"Hm... Not bad for a human."

"Huh?" Dan's head whipped around at the sound of a unfamiliar voice speaking up. There was no one around. The voice spoke again, this time closer than before, "I hafta say this 'ere is one real beaut."

Dan looked down at his leg and froze. A glowing blue... thing was on his leg, admiring his painting, and it was _talking. _Dan yelled in surprise and scarmbled away, knocking the blue bug(it had to be a bug) over, "Oof!"

"What kind of bug are you?" He exclaimed. The bug got up and its light flared up angrily, "Bug? Now wait a cotton-pickin' minute, I ain't no good-for nothin pest, ya here? Don't ya dare insult me by callin' me a bug!"

"Well, what am I supposed to call you? You're not like anything I've ever seen!" Dan shot back. He, it had to be a he from the sound of his voice, began jumping up and down, "Ya wanna know? Fine. The name's Isshin an' I'm the next Celestial Envoy so ya better show me some respect! Wait..."

The newly introduced Isshin stopped jumping, "You can see me?"

Dan stared back, "Um... Am I not supposed too?"

Isshin bounced closer to him and began to examine him. This was a new experience for Isshin, seeing as how humans had gradually lost their abilities to even see Poncles with the passage of time.

"Huh... Well whaddya know... Maybe there is still hope after all."

Frustrated by the lack of response, Dan raised his voice, "What the hell are you going abou-"

"Shut ya trap, kid, or I'll introduce ya ta Denkomaru" Isshin cut in, unsheathing his tiny sword that looked more like a needle, "An' don't think I'm bluffin 'cause I'm dead serious."

Dan shut his mouth real quick. Pleased with this, Isshin put the needle away, "So then! It's decided, I'm makin' ya my assisstant! Time ta get ta work, chop chop!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Dan said, "My name is Dan, not "kid," and second, I didn't agree to any of this! You can't just go and decide for me!"

Isshin stopped jumping, "Ya want some kinda payment? Hm... How 'bout this paintin, it's on the house."

"Why would I want-mrrph!"

"No need ta thank me. It's a real piece of work, right? It's one of my great-great-grandpa Issun's finest!" Isshin chirped with pride. Dan pulled the piece away from his face and took a good look at it.

_'That's... the village from in my dream! And Issun... I know that name from somewhere,' _Dan's eyes roamed over it. It looked like a standard Japanese painting, complete with the cherry blossoms. The central and most eye catching figure was a white wolf on the cliff overlooking the village. It had a firey, green mirror on its back, and its markings were hauntingly familiar to his own.

"That wolf..." He felt his throat constrict. Seeing this wolf was... nostalgic and familiar. Like it was a important person who had been in his life. Isshin bounced over, "The wolf? That would be 'ol Ammy, though most folks would probably remember her as Amaterasu. Old man used ta tell me stories 'bout 'er, said she was a swell gal."

"Amaterasu... I know that name," Dan had become strangely quiet. Why did that name make his heart heavy with longing and loneliness? Isshin sighed, "Honestly... How could ya forget the name of ya own Sun Goddess? Humans these days..."

That's right. Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess. Origin of good and Mother to us all.

_His _mother.

The sky darkened suddenly, making them both look up, "...!"

"Hm? Where'd the sun go?" the Poncle asked. A chill went up Dan's spine and he was immediately on guard. Isshin watched the teenager tense up, "What's got ya all tense?"

Purple smoke suddenly materialized in front of them, manifesting into green humanoid creatures with straw hats, paper masks over their faces, and clubs in their hands. Isshin jolted backwards, "Wha-! Demons! But I thought Ammy's kid got rid 'o 'em!"

He jumped up into Dan's hair, "Kid, we gotta make tracks! You'll never beat 'em without some kinda weapon!"

But Dan didn't move. Isshin panicked when the goblins came closer, "Urgh! Kid, don't freeze up now! Move!"

The Imp laughed and dashed forward, "EHeEHEeee!"

Raising its club, it swung at them. Then something happened. Dan moved and swung a flaming object at the imp, making it fall back. Isshin clung tightly to Dan's hair, then opened his eys, "What the...?"

Dan was different. His hair dye melted away into his natural hair color, and his marking flared brightly, burning the make up right off. His clothes had shifted into more traditional Japanese clothing. Instead of usual outfit of red, black, and yellow, Dan now wore white kimono shirt with flowing sleeves over a red undershirt and had a red hakama. His feet donned tachi and the traditional sandals worn in medieval times. In his hand was a flaming mirror.

"Th-that's a divine instrument!" Isshin cried out. Dan ignored him and charged forward again. The imps chattered angrily and took swings at him, but he weaved in and out, avoiding the blunt weapons.

"Hyaaahhh!" He threw the mirror and flicked his hand. The mirror flew through the air, following the motions of his hand and hit both demons over the head. They fell to the ground and burst into purple miasma and flowers. The mirror floated back and Dan snatched it out of the air. He took a deep breath, then released it. Isshin jumped off of his head, then took a good look at the transformed boy, "Kid... you're..."

Dan blinked once, "Huh? Did... did I just...?"

"Kid," Isshin made him snap in the Poncle's direction, "Be straight with me; are ya Chibiterasu?"

Chibiterasu? That name was familiar too. Was it his? It felt like it.

"M-maybe? I... I don't know," He stammered. He tugged at the sleeve of his new outfit and looked down at it. Isshin fumed, "Whaddya mean ya don't know? Don't tell me ya lost your memory!"

The look he got answered his question. Isshin sighed to himself, "Well, whatever. We still need ta do somethin' 'bout the sky."

The Poncle blinked when Dan picked up his things and started walking off, "Hey, hey! Where ya going? Waaaiiiiittttt!"

Isshin bounced after him. All around them, the people of the city had turned to stone. Cold statues frozen by whatever dark force that had invaded the land. Dan entered the skyscraper and took the elevator all the way to the top roof where he could see the city. Dan looked up into the sky, his eyes hard, "..."

Isshin came up next to him, out of breath, "Geez... do ya even remember your own brush technqiue? All ya gotta do is draw a circle in tha sky."

A circle. The circle was the shape of the sun. By instinct, Dan pulled at the power he hadn't realized was there. The world turned to sepia and everything was still. There was a brush by his side and he directed it to move across the surface. It left black ink in its wake and painted a circle in the sky.

The Celestial Brush worked. The sun appeared once again and everything returned to normal. Cars and people began to move again and the bright colors of the world came back. Isshin gave a low whistle of approval, "So that's a Celestial Brush technique in action... Nice."

Dan stared out at the city below, then blinked when his clothes turned back to normal and the mirror vanished, "Wha- huh?"

"Guess those are only come out when there are demons ta fight," the Poncle said, jumping up on his shoulder, "Well, let's get rollin'."

"Excuse me?" Dan asked.

"Ya need ta clean your ears out? Let's get rollin," at the blank stare, Isshin sighed, "I'm stickin' with ya, kid."

"For the last time! Don't call me kid!"

Isshin smirked, "I'll call ya whatever I darn well please."

"Why you-!" Dan growled. The rest of the way home, he spent his time arguing with his new "partner." The gears had all ready been set in motion from their meeting.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

Yes. OC's name is Isshin and he is here to take the role of Issun since a long time has passed and there is no way Issun still around, as much as I love the guy. And yes, Isshin speaks in a southern accent, and I'm sorry if I typed it poorly *orz*. Dan's real form has made a appearance briefly and we see his divine instrument, the Sun Disk, in action.

Fun Fact Time:

Issun-Boushi, the One Inch Boy, is the main hero of a classic Japanese fairy tale. He was the son of a childless old couple who wished for a child, no matter how small they might be. Because of his small stature, Issun left to find his place in the world. Modeling himself after samurai, he had a needle for a sword, a soup bowl for a boat, and chopsticks as oars. One day, he met a princess who was the daughter of a wealthy Daimyo aka Lord. While scorned for his height, Issun became the bodyguard and playmate of the princess. When they traveled, they came across a oni who swallowed Issun. Not to be outdone, Issun defeated the oni by pricking him from the inside with his needle. The oni spat him out and ran away, leaving behind Uchide's mallet. As a reward of gratitude, the princess used the magic of the mallet to grow Issun to full size. They eventually married.

Review.


	3. Drago's Return

Next chapter. I have just started Gundalian Invaders. The beginning is rather... slow.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Dan decided that Isshin was, singlehandedly, the most annoying thing that had walked into his life. Literally. But he had good points... When he wasn't being pushy for instance. And the Poncle knew things about his abilities and visions that he had been having. Isshin had made a home for himself on Dan's desk and declared that this was where he would set up shop. At the moment, Dan was taking a bath, Isshin soaking in a cup of warm water on the counter.<p>

"Ahhh~ This is nice," Isshin sighed happily.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself," the teenager quipped. Isshin only made a pleased noise and kicked his tiny feet up so that they rested on the rim of the cup. Dan leaned back against the wall to think about what had transpired today. The sky going dark, the demons appearing, the Divine Instrument, and the Celestial Brush. They stirred memories up, memories of the time when his country was called Nippon.

They were coming back in bits and pieces, but he knew enough to remember at least who he was and why he was on earth.

_'I am Chibiterasu, the son of the Great Goddess Amaterasu, and heir to Shiranui's legacy,' _He looked down at his reflection. The markings were his celestial markings, showing his status as a kami. He slid down so that the water came up to his nose, _'I guess this means evil spirits are on the loose again... and I have to relearn all of my brush techniques. Man, this seriously bites...'_

"Sooo, Chibi, how long have ya been livin' with this human family?" Isshin drawled.

"Fourteen years. They're my "parents," so to speak."

The blue poncle hummed to himself and tilted his head back. Dan fell back into silence. Traditionally, he, his mother, and his grandfather had always come to Nippon in the form of a white wolf. Now that was no longer the case.

_'I wonder if I can shift to that form,' _he thought to himself. He'd have to remember to try sometime in the future.

Dan and Isshin dried off and redressed themselves after washing up. Downstairs, Mrs. Kuso had finished setting the table just as the familiar thumps of her son coming downstairs was audible.

"How was your day, Dan?"

"Fine, mom," Dan sat down. Isshin bounced up and onto the table, eyeing the food in front of him. Dan flinched and quickly snatched the poncle off the table when his mother turnd around, "I'm glad. You've been a little down lately, ad I was beginning to worry. Still missing Drago?"

"A little," he said quickly, before shushing the squirming Isshin. While they ate, he discreetly slipped his new companion little pieces for him to eat. Isshin devoured them with much ferocity, "This is good grub!"

"Quiet, my mom'll hear you!" the teenager hissed.

"Honey, is everything all right?"

Dan blanched, "Uh... Everything's fine! Thanks for the food!"

He swiftly ran back to his room, leaving his mother to wonder about what had gotten into him. Dan shut his bedroom door behind him, then set Isshin down on his desk.

"I don't understand," he grumbled, "Why do ya have ta keep me hidden?"

"Because if my parents were to see you they would try to squish you, thinking our house is being invaded by bugs," Dan grounded out. Isshin huffed and sat down, "'m not a bug..."

Dan only grabbed his art materials and flipped to a new clean page. He spent the next thirty minutes painting scenes from long ago. Some of them were just scenery, other times they were people. At he end, he closed the sketch book gently and tucked it away with the rest of his things. He flipped the lights off and crawled into his bed, quickly slipping away into dreamland.

Isshin stayed up just a little bit longer. The poncle's self-illumination lit up the room dimly, casting shadows all over the place.

* * *

><p>The next two days, Dan spent his time painting, Isshin constantly with him. Right now, they were on their way to meet up with Runo. Nestled in Dan's dyed hair, Isshin laid on his stomach, his feet in the air, "Shouldn't we be doin' more productive things? Like spreadin' your mother's good will to the people?"<p>

"If you're so concerned about it, why don't you go yourself?"

"No way. Ya are my assistant and the normal folks can't see lil ol' me," Isshin pointed out, "A shame really. All the belles would dig me for sure."

"Yeah, yeah," Dan waved a hand dismissively. He gasped when the world took on a rainbow-like haze and time seemed to slow own completely. He looked up into the sky, "Is that... Vestroia?"

Just as soon as the images faded from the sky, time picked up and everything began to move normally again.

"What in tarnation was that?" Isshin exclaimed.

_'Something happened, I can feel it.' _Dan picked up his pace and ran straight for the park. Runo was there, just like she said she would be. They spent the next hour talking and trying to contact Shun.

"I left a message for Shun, but he hasn't returned my call, he never does! Is that a ninja thing, or what?"

"You probably lost your cool and annoyed him again," the blue-haired girl stated with certainty.

"What? I never lose my cool!" Dan retaliated. Isshin snickered, "Ya think?"

Dan growled lowly in the back of his throat, but it only made Isshin's smile widen. Runo spoke, "Why don't you try Shun one more time?"

"I already tried like a billion times," Dan opened his phone, only to get static, "Still can't connect...something must be interfering."

"It could be demons ya know," his passenger said. Dan hoped that wasn't the case. A bolt of lightning suddenly struck at their feet, flinging them back.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Whoa!" Isshin yelled, clinging to Dan's goggles for dear life. Upon impact, his tiny head hit the lens and he fell unconscious. Dan and Runo both stared at the gate that had opened up from the lighting strike.

"Ehhh?"

"No... it can't be!"

"Sure it can, Dan," a voice said, "Everything is possible. Hahahaha!"

A red ball jumped up onto the arm of the park bench. Runo gazed at it with wide eyes, "A bakugan!"

Dan leaned closer, "But which one...?"

The bakugan ball spun open into a familiar shape, "Hello, Daniel."

"Drago? Is that you, man?"" Dan's face lit up instantly. Drago laughed, "Of course! Who else would make an entrance like that?"

"Drago's back, Drago's back!" Dan chanted, catching the dragonoid in his hands. He was absolutely ecstatic in seeing his friend again. Julie and Marucho came running out of their hiding place.

"Is it true?"

"I can't believe it, Drago's really back?" Marucho exclaimed. Dan stopped jumping and held out his hands, "He is! Take a look!"

"It's good to see you again, brawlers," Drago greeted them. Julie cheered and then asked, "What about Gorem? Can he come visit too?"

"And Tigrerra?"

"How's Preyas doing? I can't wait to see him again, Drago!"

"I'm sorry," Drago apologized, "I'm no here fo a visit. I'm here to ask for your help."

Suddenly getting a bad feeling, Dan asked, "What's happened?"

"New Vestroia has been invaded. Most of the bakugan have been captrued... and enslaved."

Everyone gasped in horror. Isshin's eyes twitched and he groaned, "Oh... Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"Are you kidding?"

"It's no joke," Drago stated, "That's why I came to you, Dan. I can't save them alone."

"Drago?" Isshin peered over Dan's messy hair, "..."

"Will you help me, Dan?"

Dan smiled confidently, "Hellooo, You bet I will! We'll make those space invaders wish they never heard of Dan and Drago!"

While everyone voiced their agreement, Isshin whispered to Dan, "What about the evil spirits?"

Dan had almost forgotten about them. Thinking briefly, he glanced at the poncle from the corner of his eye, "I haven't forgotten them, don't worry. When we come back, I promise I will deal with them."

"Thank you," Drago said, "The first thing you can do to help me is to turn round."

Julie, Runo, and Marucho all turned around. Drago turned to Dan, "Dan, I can't take the others. Its got to be you and I alone."

"Huh?"

"Now wait a tick!" Isshin jumped from his spot and landed on Dan's shoulder, next to Drago. The blue poncle's light turned red from annoyance, "He ain't goin' nowhere without me!"

"Dan, what is-"

"I'll tell you later," Dan cut him off and ran into the gate. Behind him, Marucho followed, jumping in right before the dimensional gate closed.

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

Shiranui's real gender is confusing, so I'm sticking to calling him male.

No fun fact for this chapter.

Review.


End file.
